The Bodyguard of Gaara's Little Boy
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Gaara and Matsuri have a son and assign an old friend of their's to be his bodyguard. Gaara sends his old friend and son on a mission together, but little does he know that the mission has the potential to kill and that his old friend has a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

(Please Review)

(13 years earlier)

Gaara is in the delivery room and watches his new born son emerge from the room and placed in a small bed. Gaara puts his hand on Matsuri's shoulder. He looks at her and then at his son. He finally had someone to care for and something that he made with love. He felt something sting his eyes. They were tears. He took in a closer look at his son. His son had the same red hair as him and he was sure that he would have the same fighting spirit as him. He looks over to the man who escorted them to the hospital when Matsuri was in labor.

"Katsuo, I want you to help us raise him. Train him when I am unable to, and make sure he doesn't become like I was when I was a kid."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"Katsuo, please don't act like all the others. We've known each other for a long time and are close friends. Be a friends not a follower."

"Yes, Gaara." The doctor enters the room and invites Gaara to hold his son. He walks in and holds his son in his arms. Matsuri enters the room and rubs her son's nose. Katsuo stays outside. Gaara looks at his son's deep red hair.

"What should we call him?" asks Gaara.

"I thought we name him after your hair, since his is just like yours. I thought Akane was a good name." Gaara smiles (yes it can happen).

"Akane it is." Gaara looks over to his old friend who was still out by the door. Gaara motions him in and Katsuo enters the room. He looks at the baby in Gaara's arms and then looks at Gaara.

"That look suits you, Gaara. You should be a wonderful father." Gaara grins and looks back at his son.

"Thanks, Katsuo.

(Present day)

"AKANE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yells Matsuri. Her son was nowhere to be found, "Katsuo can you find him?" Her son's veteran bodyguard walks up behind her.

"No, Matsuri-sama."

"Please find him. Gaara wants to talk to him about something. Something about a friend of his or something."

"Nobu again?"

"Maybe."

"I'll do my best, Matsuri-sama." Katsuo vanishes in a puff of smoke. Matsuri always respected Katsuo. He had been a ninja for a long time. He was a genin when Gaara was born. He was around 40 but he could keep up with people younger than half his age. He always had a respect for Gaara when he was a kid. When Gaara grew up and became Kazekage, Katsuo was one of Gaara's few friends when he first started, but when Gaara started to prove his worth and gained more respect from the villagers. When Gaara's son Akane (deep red) was born, Gaara trusted only Katsuo to guard him in his infancy and childhood. However, now that Akane is older and a brand new Genin, he has tried to act cool in front of his friends and has even badmouthed Katsuo a time or two. Now, when his father needs to see him, he is nowhere to be seen.

Katsuo walks along the roofs and hears a great commotion in one of the alleys. He leaps to the alley and looks down into it. He sees two kids fighting and a crowd of kids surrounding them. He looks closer and sees Akane punching a kid's face into the ground. He jumps down and grabs Akane by his red hair. Akane squirms to free himself but Katsuo throws Akane into a wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" he looks to the other kids, "who started this?" One of the kids slowly points at Akane. Katsuo looks at Akane and suddenly the two are gone in a puff of smoke. One of the kids laughs.

"Akane is in DEEP trouble now." Katsuo and Akane arrive at the home of the Kazekage.

"What did you do this time, Akane?"

"Why do you care, old man. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a ninja. I need to make people fear me for respect. That kid disrespected me, so I taught him the consequences."

"That doesn't give you the right to bully people. That is what your father did when he was little. He was feared by everyone. I was even afraid of him at some points but I never called him a monster or inhuman. I showed him respect, even if I disagreed with how he treated people. I remember when your father came to our house one day and asked if I could play with him. My father was so terrified that he screamed and slammed the door on your dad's nose. When your great uncle tried to kill him, he believed that he was all alone and only believed in himself. Don't become like that. Don't have the same fate that your dad did when he was your age." Akane looks down in shame. Katsuo ruffles Akane's red hair, "Go. Your dad wants to see you." Akane nods and runs inside to find what his father wants. Matsuri sees him run by her and she looks over to Katsuo.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Matsuri-sama."

"Katsuo, Gaara says that when he is done with his son, he has a mission for you." Katsuo bows and heads towards Gaara's office.

He enters the office to hear Gaara talking with Akane about Nobu again. Nobu was a kid who Gaara never really liked. The kid came from a bad family and he was known as a bully at the academy. Gaara didn't like his son hanging out with him. Gaara dismissed his son and then turned his attention to Katsuo.

"That kid will never learn," says Gaara, "anyway, I have a mission for you. I know that it's been a long time since you've been given a mission, but it is required. I have heard rumors of spies from some strange outside ninja village that have appeared at both Suna and Konoha. I need you to inform the Hokage immediately of these spies."

"Sure, Gaara. Anything else I can do for you?"

"I ask if you could take my son with you. He really wants to go on a 'real' mission. Not those stupid D ranks. That is all I ask of you." Katsuo bows and leaves the room. He looks and finds Akane.

"Pack up food and supplies."

"Why?"

"Your going on a mission with me."

"YYYYIIIIPPPPEEEEEEE!" Katsuo closes his eyes and takes deep breathes. _Don't kill him, Katsuo. Just breath and get ready._

(Please Review)


	2. Meeting the Hokage

(Please Review)

Gaara is standing at the edge of the village and gives his son a huge hug. He wishes him good luck and tells him to stay on his toes. He gives Katsuo a quick hug and the two ninja leap away. Gaara watches his son until they are out of sight. He goes back to his office with more work to await him.

Katsuo goes at a much slower pace so that Akane can keep up with him. They run through the hot desert sun and no sooner than an hour later or so is Akane complaining.

"Can we take a break?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm tired."

"Train more, then," says Katsuo, "We're not stopping until we reach the outer forest."

"How far away is that?"

"120 miles or so." Akane groans. Akane rolls his eyes, "Would you rather rest in the hot sun and die from dehydration, or would you like to rest in the shade of a tree and have something to eat."

"Option 2"

"Then let's keep going." Akane takes a swig of water from his flask and pushes forward. He was exhausted but Katsuo seemed to have no trouble at all. His hands were behind his back and he was taking slow long strides. Finally, after 2 hours of hell, the reach the forest and Akane collapses to the ground, gasping for air. Katsuo doesn't sit down.

"You build camp and I'll go hunting for food." Akane groans again, "Would YOU like to chase after animals for food and I just set up a tent?" Akane shakes his head and starts to set up the tent. Katsuo leaps into the forest and returns about 15 minutes later with two rabbit in hand. He forms some quick seals and fire ignites the tinder and a fire is started. Akane devours his cooked rabbit meat and falls asleep. Katsuo sits next to the fire and keeps watch for wild animals and thieves or killers. He was used to not sleeping for days, so he had no problem with having no sleep until they reached Konoha.

The next day was filled with moans, groans, and whining from Akane. He said he was tired, sore, and hungry. Katsuo just told him that this was the life of a ninja and told him to press forward. After another 2 days of travel, they arrived at the gates of Konoha. The large gates open and Katsuo leads Akane inside. They enter the Hokage's tower and find out that he is at the baths with his family. They walk to the baths and Katsuo sees a blond haired man in the baths with his kids and his wife talking with some friends. Katsuo tells Akane to wait and Katsuo walks over to the blond haired man. The man grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. He looks over to Akane.

"Who is this young man?"

"It's Gaara's son, Akane." The blond man looks down at Akane and ruffles his hair.

"Your dad has told me a lot about you, Akane. I'm Naruto, the 6th Hokage."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You can play with my kids if you want while me and uncle Katsuo talk." Akane strips to his boxers and leaps into the water. Naruto and Katsuo sit down.

"Gaara believes that someone might be planning an attack on both Suna and Konoha. We believe that spies have positioned themselves in both villages." Naruto gets a serious look on his face.

"What gives him these assumptions?"

"Some documents have gone missing that show the layout of both Suna and Konoha. These may only be documents of the villages, but if an enemy learns of all the entrances and weak spots of the villages, we could both be in big trouble." Naruto stares at Katsuo.

"Thanks for the update. On a lighter note, how are Gaara and Matsuri?"

"Their doing well. Gaara wanted me to take his son with him so that he learns what it is like when on a real mission, not chasing cats or babysitting. I think that this might be some sort of punishment for beating up kids so that he would be feared and respected by the other kids."

"Sounds like the old Gaara."

"Yeah."

"By the way, how do you know Gaara?"

"I had just become a Genin when Gaara was born. I remember seeing Gaara sitting alone on a swing at the old playground, but my father wouldn't let me near him, even after I moved out of the house. I felt horrible for him. When Gaara came back from fighting you at the Chuunin exams, I overheard him talking with Kankuro-sama about how he respected you and his new look on life was quite different when he met you." I later ignored my family's pleads to stay away from him and he and I became slight friends. I respect Gaara with all of my being for what he and you both had to overcome, being Jinchuuriki and all. When Akane was born, he had me take care of him when neither he nor Matsuri could. I helped train him and raise him."

"He is like a spitting image of a younger Gaara. He should become a great ninja."

"He just needs to get accustomed to long trips, such as this. He complained the whole time." Naruto chuckles.

"He's only human. Anyway, thanks for the information and I'll be sure to…" suddenly Naruto stops and looks behind his shoulder. There is shadow behind them and it vanishes the moment they see it. Katsuo stands up and leaps after it. He sees someone running away and he chases after them through the streets. He sees the man leap onto a roof and he follows. The man hurls a kunai at him. Katsuo leaps over it and pushes forward. The man jumps onto the wall that surrounds the village and jumps over the other side. Katsuo follows and forms seals.

"FUUTON RENKUUDAN!" Shouts Katsuo and a large ball of compressed air fires from his hands. The air ball slams into the man's back and he falls to the ground. Katsuo lands next to the man. Looks up and sees a small group of missing nin's staring at him. He hurls his shuriken at them and forms seals.

"SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The shuriken multiplies into hundreds of shuriken and slices into most of the ninjas. There are two left. Katsuo forms more seals.

"Suiton Teppoudama" water flies out of his mouth like a large cannon and slams into their bodies and they are knocked unconscious. Katsuo gets help from the walls and the ninja are taken hostage. Katsuo later returns to the Hokage's tower and picks up Akane. He tells Naruto what he did and said that they might be back with more information. Naruto thanked them and agreed to give any info received from the spies to Suna as well. Then Katsuo begins the dreadful journey back to Suna with Akane complaining all the way home.

(Please Review)


	3. Training and Results

(Please Review)

Matsuri watches the desert, waiting for her son and her loyal friend to return. Even though it was only a C-rank mission, going to Konoha was actually quite dangerous without proper training. She suddenly sees something emerge from a dune and sees that it's them. She lets out a sigh of relief. She watches Katsuo practically carry Akane through the gate. Akane collapses into his mother's arms and falls asleep immediately. Katsuo lets out a small laugh and asks to see Gaara.

"Sure, he's in his office." Says Matsuri. Katsuo goes to Gaara's office and opens the door.

"What news, Katsuo?"

"Well, the Hokage now knows of the spies, and I even captured a few that are being interrogated as we speak in Konoha. The Hokage has agreed to send any updates the moment they are found."

"Very good work, Katsuo. How did Akane hang in?"

"He definitely needs to improve his endurance and chakra control. Otherwise, I think he had a good time."

"Nice. I would like you to train him and teach him some techniques once you help him control his chakra."

"Yes, Gaara. Is there anything else I can do right now?"

"Aside from starting to train my son, you have done MORE than enough for today." Katsuo bows out and starts to look for Akane. He finds him lying down, watching TV. Katsuo walks over and turns it off. Akane starts to protest.

"Come on, what was that all about?"

"Time for you to start training, Akane. Your dad wants me to teach you how to be a real Suna ninja."

"I'm already a ninja." Katsuo stares at Akane with a death look.

"Kill me right now, Akane." Akane gives him a Did-you-really-just-tell-me-to-kill-you look and then sees that Katsuo meant it. Akane yanks out a kunai from one of the table drawers that Matsuri always leaves around for protection and he swings at Katsuo. Katsuo simply grabs Akane's hand and forms a few short seals with the other. Akane is sent off his feet and falls softly to the ground. Akane holds his stomach in pain but manages to stand back up. Akane forms a seal.

"Bunshin no jutsu." About three replications form and they run out of the room. Katsuo follows and quickly grabs the real Akane. The others disappear as Katsuo drags Akane out to the training ground at the center of their building.

"In order to become a great ninja, you must have control over your chakra, like so." Katsuo raises his hand and it glows blue with chakra. He punches a wall and it dents like a spider web along the wall. Akane looks in awe, "Also, chakra can be used for ninjutsu, like so. Katsuo forms seals and some sand grabs Akane's leg and starts to drag him around. Akane tries to kick it off, but it doesn't release. Katsuo finally released the jutsu when Akane started screaming, "Now, listen up, Akane. I respect your dad, so I agreed to train you since he asked me to. You first need to be able to control your chakra, and then, you can learn techniques to make you a great ninja."

"How do I control objects, like sand, like my dad can?"

"That is something that was given to him by a very bad person. He has managed to be able to continue his improvements without the man that made him great, and I respect him for that. It could take many years for anyone to become as powerful as your father. The only people who can rival his power and determination are the other Kages. I want you to control your chakra into your feet and try to be able to stand on the wall like this," Katsuo walks up the wall and looks at Akane as he watches in awe.

"How, do I do that?"

"Practice."

"No, I mean how is it done?"

"You figure it out. That's how it always was done. You figure out how to do it." Akane starts to practice and practice. Katsuo looks at Akane, "Come to me when you can finally do it." So started the waiting game as Akane practiced for days until Katsuo finally saw him do it quite well. It was amazing how quick he had picked it up. He had his father's skill and his mother's determination. This made Katsuo smile. Katsuo then decided that it came time to get Akane into fighting shape. Even the oldest ninjas are in great shape. He makes Akane run for many miles everyday. There were a few times when Akane would either throw up or faint in the hot sun. However, after a few days of nonstop training, Akane was improving and slimming down. The baby fat seemed to be slowly melting off and decided that Akane could have a week break as a reward, but if Akane lost any of the endurance he gained; it would be hell for him. In the meantime, news came from Konoha. Katsuo was called to Gaara's office to be told about what was happening.

"It seems that the men you captured were indeed spies. They admit to be spying on the Hokage and what he did in his average day. They revealed to be working for a strange man whose face they couldn't see, but his eyes were that of evil. They didn't know where he was but they knew where a camp was that was a small base for the spies to report to. The Hokage had decided to send ninja to the camp so as to learn more on the situation without making any noise. So far, they had heard that there were indeed spies in Suna as well but they didn't find out where they were holed up. Gaara knew that more messages would come and that they would soon find the spies and eliminate them. Gaara just wanted Katsuo to hear about what he did to help strengthen the alliance between Konoha and Suna. Katsuo bows and leaves the office. Real training would start tomorrow for Akane. Katsuo vowed that he would make Akane one of the best ninja of the current age.

(Please Review)


	4. Meeting Ryuu

(Please Review)

Akane blocks a punch and leaps back, throwing a kunai. It has been two years since the spies had been captured in Konoha and they were still no closer to finding out whom or what the spies were for. Akane had grown well in those two years. He was in great shape, he knew how to control his chakra, the girls loved him, and he even created some of his own techniques. The Chunnin exams would start in a week and Akane was going to participate and he needed to be in the top physical shape. Suddenly, Akane sees his girlfriend watching him train. He rushes over and gives her a kiss.

"I missed you, Honoka," says Akane. Suddenly, he feels someone grab his red hair.

"YOU'RE STILL SPARRING ME, AKANE!" Yells Katsuo as he flings Akane across the ground. Akane forms seals sand forms into a clone. Katsuo just stares at the real Akane. He punches the clone without even looking and it falls apart. Akane grins.

"I guess that won't work again." Katsuo grins.

"I think you have improved from the last time. But can you stop this?" Katsuo forms quick seals and starts punching the air. Akane suddenly feels like he was getting punched all over. Akane powers through it and runs forward. He hurls kunai at Katsuo and Katsuo jumps out of the way. When he looks up, Akane is gone. He grins as he feels cold steel on his throat, "Definitely improved." They suddenly hear clapping and they all look up to see Matsuri and Gaara watching from the rooftop.

"Very good, son," says Gaara, "It's time to pack for Konoha. You are entering the exact exam exactly 25 years after I participated in it."

"Will you be there as well?"

"Of course, your mother and I will be there for the final test. We will be sitting with the Hokage to watch. Katsuo is going to be an examiner for the final exam. You're going to be there for little over a month, so pack accordingly." Gaara walks off and Matsuri jumps down to embrace her son. She suddenly sees Honoka.

"Honoka, so nice to see you. I was wondering if you wanted to go with us to see Akane in his final exam."

"Can't I go with him now?"

"Sorry, but this is a very important exam and he needs to keep his mind on the mission. You can go with us in a month. He will need to train very hard with Katsuo." Honoka nods and embraces Akane and gives him a quick kiss. She walks off, "Honoka is a nice girl. You havn't been doing a little extra exercise with her, have you?"

"MOM! I'm only 15."

"I know, but I know exactly what goes through your little heads when you reach this age. Your father tried to repress it but there were times when even I couldn't resist."

"EEWWW, MOM! I don't want to hear how I was made with dad."

"(Sigh) He was so sweet to me. I remember one time when…" She looks around and her son is nowhere to be seen. O well.

The next day, Akane packs his bags and leaves the village for Konoha. This time he kept up with Katsuo with little effort. They arrive in Konoha three days on the dot. Katsuo tells him to go to the check in building to sign up for the exam. When he does, he heads to the training ground so he polish up his skills. He finds a training ground called training ground 3 and he sees three old logs in the middle of a vast opening next to a small river. He starts focusing his chakra and starts to train when he sees a small group of girls approach the training ground. The girls were his age and they were all surrounding a single blond haired boy. He was laughing until he saw Akane.

"Who are you, kid?"

"Akane, son of the Kazekage." The small group of surrounding girls gasp and back up.

"I'm Ryuu (dragon), son of the Hokage. I heard that my dad fought your dad 25 years ago at this very same event, and beat him. Your dad is weak."

"Don't say that Ryuu," comes a voice. They all look around and see The Hokage standing in a tree, "I never would have beaten him without compassion towards my friends and fellow ninja. How is your father, by the way, Akane?"

"He's doing fine, Hokage-sama." Ryuu smiles at hearing this.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Ryuu. Show them respect." The Hokage suddenly appears behind Akane. Ryuu looks at his father and walks away, "I remember when I was like that. Just ignore him." Suddenly, the shadow clone explodes and Akane was all alone on the training ground. Katsuo arrives out of nowhere and puts his hand on Akane's shoulder.

"Let's get to training."

(Please Review)


	5. The Exams

(Please Review)

The day had finally come. Akane waits in the classroom for the tests to start. He sees many ninja from all of the other villages. He was the only ninja representing Suna; most of the others were representing Konoha. There were a lot of tough looking ninja but he was sure that he could them on. There were quite a few ninja who looked at him with a look of discontent. He suddenly saw Ryuu enter the room with a kid with bowl like hair and a girl with shoulder length black hair. He sees that Ryuu caught his attention, and was walking over. Akane smirks in his mind as Ryuu walks over. He stands up and the two unofficial rivals stare at each other. All of the other ninja saw this and were all trying to look at what was gonna happen.

"So you're gonna be in this exam too, huh?"

"Yeah. Don't think that you'll be treated with special attention since you're the Hokage's son."

"I don't need any handicaps, Akane. I'll beat you down with my own bare hands."

"It'll take more than that to beat me." The observers could practically see the lightening between their eyes and Ryuu rears his hand back for a punch and Akane goes for a kick. In an instant, a man is between them, with a fist in one hand and a leg in the other. It was Lee-sensei. 'Some things will never change' thinks Lee. He releases their bodies and they slowly slink away from the veteran ninja. At that moment a pink haired woman appears behind them.

"That brings back memories, eh Lee."

"Definitely. STUDENTS TAKE A SEAT!" Lee explains the rules for the first test and they hear groans from many of the Genins who trained hard but not expecting a written first test. It was the exact same exam that was given to Naruto and his pals exactly 25 years ago. Many students crumple and quit, along with their team members being eliminated. However, there are quite a few remaining. They all pass and go on to the second exam.

Once outside, a gray-haired ninja pats Lee and the other Jonín's on their shoulders. The students watch in shock as they bow to the gray haired ninja and walk to a table. The man looks at them with his one visible eye.

"I am Kakashi. I don't take kindly to disrespect and people who care more about themselves then their teammates," Kakashi looks around, "Only half of you are going to be able to pass this test, but my first impression of you kids is that not 1/10 of you will pass." Kakashi goes forward and gives each team a scroll of Earth or Heaven and gives them their gate number. Each team goes to their individual gate and waits for the signal. Kakashi sends the signal and suddenly sees his old student and teammate standing behind him.

"Naruto, even after 5 years, I still can't believe you actually became Hokage." He lets off a smile.

"Kakashi, what gate did my son get?"

"13" Naruto grins. He looks over and sees his former teammate and friend. He walks over and gives Sakura a hug and shakes Lee's hand. It had been a while since he met any of them.

"How are your two kids, Sakura?"

"Their fine. I trained them myself after they graduated the academy."

"I'm sure you were one damn fine teacher. You were a great teammate as well." At first Naruto looks around but quickly remembers. Sasuke was still with Orochimaru. They had no idea where he was since he left. They came close to getting him but Naruto just wasn't strong enough. Orochimaru was the only Sanin still alive. Jiraya and Tsunade passed away years ago. This angered Naruto but he held it back and waited for the results of the exam. Before he left, he walked back over to his ancient sensei.

"Where is the Genin, Akane?" Kakashi ruffles through a stack of papers and finds it.

"He passed with flying colors, and is at gate 6."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto, I'm no longer your sensei, and haven't for 25 years."

"Old habit. Thanks Kakashi."

(46 Hours later…in the forest)

Ryuu had been teamed with some poor ninja from the village of the mist and the pink haired girl he saw at the first test. He had to be given a team since Suna was producing horrible ninja that none were even good enough for the first test. They still needed to get an earth scroll. They had taken down two teams but they all had scrolls of heaven. They are camped for another night in the forest, when suddenly shuriken slice into the mist ninja's chest. He starts coughing up blood as the girl grabs the shuriken and rips it out. Akane looks around and sees the group of ninja. He leaps at them with a kunai. He hurls it at them and forms seals. The kunai turns into three and wraps around them. When they discover that the kunai is attached to wire, it is too late and they are bound together. Akane looks behind his shoulder and sees the pink girl doing something to the wound. He walks over and sees the wound is healed. Akane is in shock at her abilities. She had even punched out a member of the previous group they attacked. Akane turns his attention back to the attacking ninja and checks their bags. He finds their scroll. He leaps in excitement. It was an earth scroll. In the morning, they were gonna pass the second exam. He looks at the group of ninja and cuts the Achilles tendon on one of their legs. He unties them and promises to heal them when they're gonna leave. They fall asleep and wake the following morning, ready to pass. They release and heal the other ninja, but not before knocking them out, and set off. They enter the tower at the exact same time as Ryuu. The two look at each other as their teammates open the scrolls in the tower as instructed. The scrolls let out smoke and out pops two jonin. One was Katsuo and the other was just some other jonin. They tell them that they pass and the final exam will start in a month. Katsuo leads Akane out and tells him to start training tomorrow. He could help no more with Akane's training since he had something to do with the Hokage. He disappears. At that moment, Ryuu and Akane stare at each other and suddenly see two men standing outside of the tower. One had gray hair and was looking at cards the other had raven hair and had on a white gi and a sword. The raven haired man looks at Ryuu and walks over.

"You're Ryuu, right."

"Yeah, son of the Hokage, Naruto." The man smiles.

"Tell him that Uchiha Sasuke wants to meet him in private, would ya."

(Please Review)


	6. Getting to the Finals

(Please Review)

(1 Month Later)

Akane arrives outside of the large stadium where the final exam shall take place. He knew that he had the first battle with the pink haired girl who was his teammate in the second exam. He had gone through intense chakra training in the last month and he wanted Katsuo to help, but it was against regulations for the examiner to make contact with any of the students before the exam. He saw Ryuu and his fan club enter the stadium. He walks alone into the stadium but he suddenly hears someone call his name. He looks behind his shoulder and sees Hanoka. He embraces her and some mist ninja whistle at what they were seeing. At that moment, they run away when a certain individual enters the room. Akane looks up to see his parents. His father looks at him with his dark circled eyes and lets off a smile. Matsuri rushes over and embraces both Akane and Hanoka.

"Have you been training, son?" asks Gaara.

"Everyday."

"Very good," at that moment, Naruto the Hokage walks over to greet his old pals. He embraces Gaara and Matsuri. He looks down and sees Akane, still with Hanoka in his arms. He ruffles Akane's hair.

"Nice to see you, kid. Gaara, I really need to tell you something in private." Gaara nods.

"Matsuri, lead them to where they need to go." Matsuri leads them to the preparation room.

(In Naruto's waiting room)

"Gaara, my son tells me that he saw a man with raven like hair who wanted to tell me that Uchiha Sasuke would be returning."

"WHAT!"

"Don't yell, Gaara. It will be the first time we've met him in over 25 years, but he might not know of your change in personality. He might still want to kill you." Gaara shakes his head and sighs.

"I just want to be left alone by him. But if he attacks me or my family, will I have your back to support me?"

"Definitely."

(In the waiting room)

A few ninja watched Matsuri lead Akane and Hanoka into the preparation room. One ninja of about 17 walked up and tried to shove Matsuri out of the way. She grabs his arm and hurls him over her shoulder. A chain flies out of her sleeve and wraps around the kid's neck. The kid struggles for breath but the chains tighten their hold. Matsuri releases the kid and the chain flies back into her sleeve. Hanoka was slightly shocked at what happened in a matter of seconds. Matsuri may be old, but she was raised and trained to defend herself. She knew that she may have been weak when she first met Gaara, but when they started dating, Gaara helped train her and she became a master of many assassination techniques. She could strangle and dismantle. She could mutilate and decapitate. She was a dangerous woman. She was feared by men and women alike. Even Temari came to slightly fear her before they became great friends, and eventually family. She was one of the top assassins when she was still an active ninja. She retired when she gave birth to her son. She didn't want him to be raised without a mother. She still is treated as the greatest assassin that Suna ever had. The boy gasps for air as the chain releases from his neck. Matsuri looks back at her son.

"Hanoka, I think you should come with me as Akane here prepares for the first bout."

(1 hour later)

Akane walks out to the cheers of the crowd. He had never seen anything quite like it in Suna. They didn't have a stadium. Only Konoha did and it was a magnificent piece of craftsmanship. He looks at the battlefield and sees Katsuo standing in the middle. On the opposite side is the pink haired girl. He hadn't really seen her fight since she only healed the team member from the mist once. This was a wait-and-see fight. When everyone calms down, Katsuo makes the announcement.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL TEST OF THE CHUNNIN EXAM! OUR FIRST BOUT IS BETWEEN HARUNO SINOKI AND THE SON OF THE KAZEKAGE, SABUKO AKANE!" There were slight gasps, "LET THE FIRST MATCH BEGIN!" Akane sees the girl put her headband onto her forehead and they stare at each other for a short amount of time. Akane hurls some shuriken and she simply catches it with one hand. She smiles and clenches her fist. She leaps forward and starts punching. Akane dodges but he could feel the chakra in her hand and if he got hit with one of those, he would be in trouble. He dodges a kick with just as much chakra in it and he kicks her in the back of the head. She flies forward but lands on her feet and stands up. She punches the ground and Akane feels the ground give out beneath him. He is trapped and she kicks him right in the face.

Akane explodes in a puff of smoke to reveal that it was a clone. Sinoki looked around and felt something grab her foot. She looks down and sees a hand formed from the earth and was holding her in place. She looks up and sees Akane leaping at her with a fist full of chakra as well. He punches at her but she dodges like Neo in the Matrix and one of her fists collides with his stomach. Akane feels the wind taken right out of him and he flies forward and lands on his stomach. Sinoki yanks her leg out and charges after him. Akane leaps up and forms seals. Sinoki feels something unseen collide with her stomach. She looks up and sees him punching but he was at least 70 feet away, but she was feeling the punches. She forms a seal and connects her eyes with his. Akane turns motionless and falls to the ground. The girl had trapped him in a Genjutsu. Akane gets up and looks around. He sees flames in every direction. He knew that he was in a Genjutsu. He focused while shutting his eyes and he exhorted his chakra out and released the illusion. He runs forward and kicks Sinoki in the chest. Sinoki flies back and smashes Akane's face with a fistful of chakra. Akane flies back as well and both crash to the ground. Both slowly get up and stare at each other. Akane forms seals and a large ball of compressed air rockets and slams into the still rising Sinoki's form. Sinoki falls to the ground, knocked out. Katsuo walks over and checks her.

"WINNER, SABUKO AKANE!" There is a mixed reaction from the crowd. Many cheers but some audible boos. Akane knew that this was a very quick bout but it was quite exhausting. He had been trained in endurance and stamina for the last two years, yet the single punch that Sinoki landed hurt like hell. He went up to the stands and saw his father sitting with the Hokage. He sits next to his mother. She puts a hand on his shoulder and kisses his cheek. Akane whines and pulls away.

"Mom, I'm a ninja. Ninja don't get kissed by their parents."

"Not true." Comes a voice. The two looks over and see a man sitting on a large dog, watching the second fight.

"Kiba-san, how nice to see you after all these years; how are you?"

"Very good, Matsuri-san."

"Mom, you know this man?"

"Yes, he is very dangerous ninja. He is a man to be respected since he served with the Hokage and your father in numerous missions. He and I even were on a mission to assassinate some crooked daimyo." Akane looks at the 30 odd year old man sitting on the large dog. He turns his attention back to the fighting.

(4 battles later)

Akane sees Ryuu walk into the battleground and dispose of his opponent without even forming any seals. He blocked the attack easily and punched the kid so hard that the kid was knocked out within 1 minute. There is a deafening roar from the crowd. Akane hears a few older men talking.

"It's to be expected of the son of the Hokage. He is a Sannin in the making." Akane sees that he is against another opponent and if he wins, he will be facing Ryuu. Akane disposes of his next opponent from Konoha with much more ease then his first opponent. Ryuu wins as well and now it's Akane from Suna VS Ryuu from Konoha.

(Please Review)


	7. The True Test Begins

(Please Review)

Cheers ring through the air as the two young ninja walk into the battleground for their final fight. Katsuo looks at them and then at the two Kages in their seats. He bows to them.

"NOW WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL MATCH TO CONCLUDE THIS EXAM! EXACTLY 25 YEARS AGO TODAY, THE HOKAGE AND THE KAZEKAGE BATTLED, EACH WHEN THEY WERE JUST 13 YEARS OLD! THE HOKAGE WON AND CHANGED THE KAZEKAGE'S LOOK ON LIFE FOREVER, MAKING HIM A MAN TO BE RESPECTED BY ALL, NOT FOR HIS POWER, BUT FOR HIS KINDNESS! NOW, 25 YEARS LATER, THEIR SONS FIGHT FOR THE SAME GOAL! TO BE THE BEST! LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!" The crowd erupts into cheers as the two boys get into fighting stances. Katsuo stands between both of them, "BEGIN!" Both boys jump back and throw kunai at the other. A loud CLANG rings through the air as the kunai collide together. They leap at each other and try to overpower the other. Ryuu lets out a strained smile.

"Getting tired, Suna?"

"You wish, Konoha." Akane kicks Ryuu in the stomach and then in the face. Blood flies out of Ryuu's mouth as he flies back, onto his feet. Ryuu wipes his mouth and grins. He forms a seal.

"Something my dad taught me. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The crowd explodes as nearly 100 shadow clones form and surround Akane. Ryuu laughs at the same time as his father in the stands.

"Quite impressive, Naruto. But don't underestimate my son's abilities." Akane forms seals as the clones charge and sand from all the previous fights flies into the air and forms a shield. The crowd gasps and spike form from the shield and impale many clones. Ryuu stops as the clones try to find a way to stop it. Suddenly, he feels something grab his foot, he looks down and sees Akane's hand. He is yanked down and trapped. Akane pulls a kunai out and holds it to Ryuu's throat. The crowd is in shock. Suddenly, fire spuirts out of Ryuu's mouth and engulfs Akane. They see Akane dissolve into sand and see that it was a clone. One of Ryuu's clones yanks him out of the hole and they look for the real one. Suddenly, the shield explodes and out come thousands of needles. The needles destroy nearly every clone except for two. They see the real Akane emerge from the smoke and was forming seals. The sand in the air falls and land on the rest of the clones. They are destroyed since the sand now seemed to weight a lot. Ryuu leaps into the air and forms seals. Fire forms in his hands and he raises them over his head. The fire forms into a dragon and rockets at Akane. Akane forms seals and another ball of compressed air fires out and meets the flames. The flames nearly go out, but they keep going forward. Akane forms more seals and the ground sucks him in like super quicksand. The fire smashes into the ground but only hits ground. Suddenly, Akane rockets out of another part of the arena and grabs Ryuu. He spins around and hurls Ryuu into the ground, making an indent. Akane lands on his wobbly feet and waits for Ryuu to do something. Akane's legs suddenly give out on him and he falls onto his chest.

The crowd is silent for the first time in the entire bout and all are standing on their feet. The two young ninja had absolutely nothing left. Katsuo walks over and checks on both of them.

"IT IS A DOUBLE KNOCKOUT! THERE IS NO DISTINCT WINNER!" The crowd is in awe. Suddenly, a man leaps from the stands and lands right next to Katsuo. Katsuo looks over to see a head of raven hair. The crowd screams at what they see. The legendary Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone tries to get out of their seats and get out but suddenly, all of them collapse to the ground, completely incapacitated. They fall down stairs and slump in their seats.

In the stands, Gaara and Naruto knew what happened to the crowd. It was just like what happened 25 years ago. Another man joins Sasuke in the battleground next to Katsuo. It was Kabuto and he had taken Orochimaru's remains and fused them with his own body (It happened, look it up) and he had taken on some characteristics of Orochimaru, along with a slight appearance of him. Katsuo looked at the two S-ranks and forms seals. A large compressed air ball fires at them and Sasuke simply slices it with his sword. Kabuto looks at him and looks in shock.

"Uchiha, grab the kid and go, quickly."

"What's the worry?"

"This man. I remember him from LONG ago." Sasuke looks at the older man and smirks. He swings to impale Katsuo but something that shocked everyone who was still awake. Snakes slither out of Katsuo's wrists and stop the sword by wrapping around it. Sasuke looks at the snakes. He looks up and a large snake flies out of Katsuo's mouth and looks to bite Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke lets go of the sword and leaps out of the way. The snake goes back into Katsuo's mouth and forms back into his tongue.

"How the hell does he know those techniques, Kabuto?"

"He was the other member of second Team Orochimaru. He came in search for power from Orochimaru when his father was killed by some unknown assassin. He was Orochimaru's prized experiment. He taught Katsuo-san nearly all of his techniques. He taught Katsuo every snake technique he knew and Katsuo developed some of his own. LOOK OUT!" Both Sasuke and Kabuto jump out of the way when a snake slides out of a slit in Katsuo's palm and flies at them. Sasuke grabs his sword and slices the head off. The snake's head fall to the ground but suddenly blows up in blood. The snake head forms back on the body and clutches the sword in his mouth. Another snake forms from Katsuo's other palm and Sasuke barely dodges it. More snakes come out of Katsuo's fingertips and soon his hands looked like hydras with many heads. Sasuke gives up and leaves the sword.

Gaara leaps down and leaves a few cracks where he lands. He stares at Kabuto and Sasuke. He clasps his hands together and sand flies out of his clothes and flies at them. Sasuke leaps out of the way and forms seals of his own. A huge fireball shoots out of his mouth and nearly hits Gaara but the sand forms into a large shield and protects everyone. A snake chases after Sasuke, but Sasuke grabs it by the head and hurls it into the stands. Katsuo flies with it since it is attached to his body. Katsuo retracts the snakes and stares at Kabuto.

"You finally did it, eh Kabuto?"

"I just needed someone to be able to kill him, and I became one of the strongest ninja ever. Where have you been all these years, I thought you were killed."

"I saw a new lease on life. I no longer wanted revenge since it wouldn't bring my parents back. I knew that I should use my new powers for protecting others, not killing out of spite."

"What made you see that?"

"When I saw Gaara and Naruto fight 25 years ago. I saw what good can do. Gaara saw it as well. I knew Gaara long before I saw him lose, you know that. I swore that I would put my life in his hands to repay all the evil I had committed."

"Just as pathetic as ever, Katsuo." Says Kabuto and he charges. The snake tongue fires out of Katsuo's mouth and Kabuto grabs it with his hand and makes a chakra scalpel. He slices it's muscles and the snake slowly rolls back into Katsuo's mouth, "You never knew when to quit, Katsuo."

(Please Review)


	8. Sasuke VS Everyone

(Please Review)

Sasuke looks up and sees Naruto staring at him with hate in his eyes. Sasuke grins and leaps up to meet the angered Hokage. They stare at each other as the battle rages on the inside of the arena. Sasuke grins at his old rival/friend and reaches toward the arena with one of his hands. The sword flies through the air and lands in his hand. Naruto stares at Sasuke but doesn't move. Sasuke turns to the crowd and leaps at them. Naruto follows and forms seals. A clone appears and the clone hurls the real one at Sasuke. Naruto grabs Sasuke by the shoulders and hurls him into the air. Sasuke swings with his sword and slices Naruto in half. A puff of smoke shows that he used the replacement technique with the other clone. Sasuke looks down and sees Kabuto about to battle Katsuo. He couldn't get to the objective if Katsuo and two Kages were guarding him. Sasuke swipes at Naruto again but misses. Sasuke forms seals and lightening forms on the blade. It connects with Naruto and he crumples to the ground. Sasuke was impressed. No one had ever dodged the blade twice in a row. Sasuke knew his speed and most people never dodged the first strike. He looks over and sees Kabuto had started battle.

Kabuto uses hidden snake hands and Katsuo does the exact same technique. The snakes become intertwined and caught. Kabuto tries to get them out but Katsuo has a firm grip. Kabuto starts to freak when he sees a larger snake emerge once more from Katsuo's palm and fly at him. Kabuto is able to dodge but he was inches from being bitten. If Katsuo fought the same like when they were a team, the snakes would all be venomous. While Kabuto is still in the air, he sees the snake come flying out of Katsuo's mouth once more and Kabuto takes it fully in the chest. All the snakes go back into their master's body and Kabuto collapses to the ground. There was indeed venom inside those snakes. Kabuto felt his body start to fall asleep. He had to work fast. He creates a venom extractor with chakra and rams it into the wound in his chest. In a few seconds, all the venom is out and he was nearly a second too late. If his hands became paralyzed, he would be in bad shape. He slowly gets up and stares at his former teammate. Katsuo smiles and forms seals. Kabuto knew that sequence and jumped out of the way. A large ball of compressed air fired out of his hands and miss Kabuto by inches. Kabuto was lucky the wind was so well compressed. He sees Katsuo swing his hand and a blade of wind flies at him. All he can do is cover his face and organs as the wind slices his body. He falls to the ground very screwed up. Kabuto feels something moving in the ground and he leaps out of the way. Seconds later, a snake formed from the earth bursts out of the ground and bit down where Kabuto had been. Kabuto lands in one of the stands to catch his breath. This had always been Katsuo's style; don't give them time to breath. The large earth-made snake falls apart and falls back into the ground.

"YOU FIGHT THE EXACT SAME WAY, KATUO!" Yells Kabuto. He sees Katsuo smirk and form seals.

"YOU WON'T GET THIS CHILD, KABUTO!" Kabuto didn't have time to be shocked that Katsuo knew their mission since fire burst from his mouth and was charging him. Kabuto leaps out of the way, still short of breath, and hurls a kunai at Katsuo, who simply moves to the side. Kabuto lands about 13 feet away from Katsuo.

"Where is that old contraption of yours, eh, Katsuo?"

"Right here," says Katsuo as he pulls one of his sleeves up and points the armband-like machine at Kabuto, "I'LL REMIND YOU HOW IT WORKS!" Thousands of needles start to spray out at Kabuto. He tries to dodge and does pretty well until a few needles are lodged in the nerves in his legs and arms. He collapses to the ground, unable to move. Katsuo is about to finish the job when he sees Sasuke leaping at him. He points his machine at Sasuke and the needles spray out. Sasuke simply swipes them away and leaps after the fallen Akane. Katsuo acts fast and his Hydra like hands charge Sasuke. Sasuke forms lightening in his sword again and slices them. Sasuke suddenly hears something.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!!" He feels a kick connect with his jaw and he goes crashing into the stands. He was amazed to see that Gaara actually used Taijutsu. Sasuke swings his electric sword but Gaara gets out of the way just in time. Katsuo sends his palm snake at Sasuke and it wraps around the sword. With one swift movement, Katsuo pulls the sword out of Sasuke's hand and it goes with the snake into his palm. Sasuke sees Naruto get back up and land next to Katsuo. Sasuke looks at the situation and slams his palms together and the earth forms into a large shield that surrounds him and pulls him into the ground. Katsuo sees Kabuto still lying on the ground. He starts to walk over when fire bursts from the earth and misses him by inches. Sasuke flies out of the ground, grabs Kabuto, and lands in the stands.

"YOU CAN'T WIN, SASUKE!" yells Naruto. Sasuke smiles and ninja leap out of the stands from their disguises as crowd members. Katsuo points his machine at a small number of the ninja and slices them to shreds with his needles. Gaara sends his sand at another group of ninja and it swallows them and crushes them to death. Naruto creates clones and kills a number of the ninja. Despite the efforts, there are too many ninja and they are starting to push the Kazekage, Hokage, and a former team member of a Sanin back. Gaara and Naruto leap into the stands while Katsuo looks over and sees Sasuke walking over to the fallen boys.

"GAARA, HE'S GOING FOR YOUR SON!" Katsuo screams and leaps at Sasuke. Sasuke's sword fires out of his palm like a missile and impales Sasuke. It was a shadow clone but Katsuo keeps rushing to the fallen kids. Suddenly, a snake bites his arm. He looks over and sees Kabuto somehow recovered. Gaara runs by him and grabs the two boys. He leaps back to Naruto and lays the boys on the floor. Another group of ninja leaps at them but before anyone can do anything, kunai impale them at incredible speeds. They look over and see Matsuri had indeed kept her training up while she was retired.

Katsuo and Kabuto stare at each other. Katsuo forms a seal and his snake tongue launches at Kabuto, who dodges. Kabuto forms seals and fire bursts from his mouth. Katsuo quickly forms seals and a large water bullet fires from his own mouth and extinguishes the fire. Kabuto strains to see through the smoke but suddenly feels a second water bullet slam into his body. Kabuto slams to the ground and tries to catch his breath. Katsuo was just too quick with too many techniques. Katsuo had nearly no weaknesses. He had short, medium, and long range attacks, along with speed and quick reactions. Kabuto needed to get close if he wanted to finish Katsuo off. Sasuke could handle Gaara and Naruto. If he could keep Katsuo away from Sasuke long enough, there was a chance to beat these guys. Kabuto pulls out a kunai and hurls it at Katsuo. Katsuo jumps out of the way and Kabuto jumps as fast as possible at Katsuo's still form. He appears behind Katsuo and forms a chakra scalpel. He grabs Katsuo's Achilles tendon and snips it. Katsuo falls to the ground in pain, no longer able to walk on that certain foot. Kabuto sneers at Katsuo and forms another scalpel. Suddenly, Katsuo forms seals and another compressed air ball fires from his hands and smashes into Kabuto. Kabuto collides into one of the walls and falls to the ground. Katsuo tries to get up but his left foot is useless.

Gaara and Naruto look at the traitor with cold eyes. Sasuke sneers and leaps into the air. Gaara's sand follows along with Naruto clones. The sand manages to wrap around Sasuke's ankle and pull him down and encase him in a sand coffin. Naruto's clones form seals and fire bursts from their mouths and engulfs the sand coffin. When the smoke clears, there are burnt logs in the sand coffin. A replacement. They look around and see Sasuke standing behind them. Gaara's sand blocks a strike from the sword and Naruto leaps out of the way. Naruto forms more seals and icicles fire from his mouth and are as sharp as kunai. Sasuke uses his sword to cut through them but he suddenly feels a clone grab him from behind in a full nelson. Another clone emerges from the ground and grabs his ankles. Sasuke feels another clone come out of the ground and grab the sword. Sasuke gets pissed and releases large amounts of chakra that sends all the clones flying through the air and get destroyed. Sasuke quickly grabs his sword and forms seals. Lightening fires from the blade and slams into Naruto. Naruto falls to the ground, twitching. Gaara sends his sand at Sasuke but Sasuke moves with impossible speed and impales Gaara with the sword. Both Kages are out of combat along with their little friend and the boys were his for the taking. Suddenly, a chain slams into his back. He gets back up and sees Matsuri standing in front of the two boys. He runs towards her and dodges needles that fire from some unseen machine in her sleeves. Eight kunai appear in Matsuri's fingers from the sleeves and she hurls them at him. Sasuke feels one nick his arm but he dodges the rest. Matsuri forms a seal and suddenly disappears. Sasuke looks around with his Sharingan and sees her running at him. It was a pretty nifty trick, but he had the Sharingan on his side. Lightening fires out of the blade and slams into Matsuri. She falls to the ground, twitching, as well.

Sasuke looks over and sees Kabuto had recovered from the wind bullet. He sees Katsuo trying to get to his feet. He decided to end it quickly. He walks over with the sword and is about to kill him when Katsuo grabs the sword and hurls Sasuke into the wall. Kabuto looks in shock as Katsuo stands up on both feet.

"You didn't think I'd never learn any medical jutsus did you?" Katsuo slams his palms together and Kabuto's eyes go wide. He was going to use THAT technique. The technique that releases the REAL Katsuo.

(Please Review)


	9. The Final Battle Starts

(Please Review)

Kabuto backs up as strange signs form on Katsuo's body. They turn to a bright shade of green and glow brightly. Sasuke recovers from the initial impact with the wall and sees what is happening. Katsuo's head flies back and then slowly becomes straight once more. Katsuo stares Kabuto and Sasuke with an almost crazed look. He forms seals at an incredible speed and a dragon forms from Gaara's sand and fires sand missiles at them. They jump out of the way but Katsuo forms a few more seals and slams his hands together and the dragon flies at them and collides into their bodies. Kabuto knew that Katsuo had abilities that rivaled Orochimaru's and even those of the Kages. He was a very unstable experiment. He could only hope that Katsuo's chakra was starting to get drained. Katsuo was a master of all earth, wind, and snake jutsus in his true fighting state. Many underestimate him because of his age. This made Orochimaru jealous and try to kill him, but Katsuo was too powerful and he severely injured Orochimaru and escaped. They never knew what happened to him afterwards. Katsuo forms more seals and three snakes about ½ a foot thick fly out of his mouth and snap at the falling Kabuto and Sasuke. Sasuke slices them with his sword and manages to leap out of their distance. Kabuto grabs a snake but is bitten. He was lucky that Katsuo didn't have the time to make them venomous. Kabuto leaps back and starts to heal himself.

Gaara and Naruto regain consciousness and see Katsuo defending them with his best effort. Katsuo forms more seals and swings his hands in an outward motion. A huge blade of wind slices through the air and collides into Sasuke and Kabuto. Sasuke leaps forward and forms seals of his own. Lightening flies from the sword blade and rockets towards Katsuo. Katsuo forms seals and Gaara's sand forms a shield around him which absorbs the lightening. The sand forms into a dragon once more and the same lightening fires from its mouth and Sasuke dodges it by inches. Gaara gets back up along with Naruto and they walk towards Katsuo. Sasuke sees the odds are too great and disappears in an explosion of smoke. Kabuto forms seals and slams his palm to the ground. It was a summoning technique. A large snake appears in an explosion of smoke. Kabuto watches as Katsuo did what he knew he'd do, summon his own snake. Only difference was that Katsuo's snake was quite smaller. Kabuto almost laughed as his own snake swallowed the other snake. He didn't see the sand fly around his own snake but he sure felt it wrap around his skin. He sees Gaara float up on a platform of sand with his hand extended and open. He smirks as he crushes Kabuto. Suddenly, a bright light forms and they see the light fly out of Kabuto's body and away into the sky. The two Kages watch the light fly away. The village was fine and Sasuke attempted attack was easily thwarted. Katsuo had his eyes closed as Naruto walks over as Gaara checks on Matsuri. Katsuo opens his eyes.

"Sasuke is living in a cave about 200 miles north of here. If we prepare now, I can lead you there." Naruto nods. Katsuo quickly rushes over to Akane and checks on him. Both boys were fine, just tired. They were lucky that neither of them were hit by any of the projectiles of the battle. All of Sasuke's ninja were dead and they had his position. Naruto looked over and suddenly saw Katsuo twitch and slowly look over at Gaara. Out of nowhere, Katsuo forms seals and snakes fly from his wrist and bite into Gaara's skin. Gaara screams and falls to the ground. Katsuo gives a crazed smile and dissolves into sand. Naruto runs over and checks on Gaara. Gaara was spitting out blood in large amounts along with vomit and stomach acids. Sakura quickly runs over and checks on him. She checks his eyes and pulse.

"He's been poisoned. He needs help right away." Sakura picks him up, slings the Kazekage over her shoulder, and rushes to the hospital. Naruto was in complete shock. Why had Katsuo done that to a man he respected and admired? Naruto's mind was in a mess trying to sort out everything that had happened today. Gaara was attacked by a man who he trusted, Sasuke returned, and someone tried to take his and Gaara's kid. Naruto follows Sakura to the emergency room. After an intense hour, they are able to remove most of the strange poison from Gaara's body but he is in no condition to fight. His body was greatly affected and he was twitching almost nonstop. Matsuri was fine, just a little shaken up. Naruto was in fighting condition and he began to plan a counterattack. He and as many of his best ninja would go to the hidden base and the final battle would start.

Naruto leaves with a group of over 50 ninja. The village would be protected by the many other ninja. Matsuri was in the group as well. They travel for over 4 days when they finally see the giant entrance to the cave. Naruto tells them all to hide and Naruto waits until they're all hidden. Matsuri is right next to him. She has someone who she needs to see as well.

"SASUKE, COME OUT AND PAY THE CONSEQUENCES FOR YOUR BETRAYAL! YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER; I KNOW THAT, SO WHY KEEP FIGHTING?" Naruto sees Sasuke walk out from the shadows of the cave with Kabuto. He stares at his old friend.

"I want to become more powerful, and your kid looked like the perfect one to gain your abilities from without much effort."

"Where's Katsuo?" asks Matsuri. Sasuke sneers and looks to Kabuto.

"The old Katsuo is back and he doesn't care for people like you anymore. When he released those seals that Orochimaru formed to repress his true power, he didn't know that his old personality would come back as well as the strength. I had forgotten it myself. Don't worry; we gave him back all his old toys." Out of the cave comes a man in a metal mask that covered his entire face except for the eyes and a black cloak that billowed in the wind. Matsuri saw that it was indeed Katsuo, her old friend and ally.

"KATSUO, THINK OF WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU WORKED SO HARD TO KEEP YOURSELF FROM BECOMING WHAT YOU USED TO BE AND NOW ALL THAT WORK HAS BEEN WASTED!" Suddenly, needles fly out of Katsuo's sleeve of his black cloak and fly at her and Naruto. They jump out of the way just in time. Matsuri knew that she had no choice. She hurls shuriken which he simply catches with one hand but suddenly sees a long chain collide into his stomach and he flies back, landing on his feet. He grabs the chain and pulls Matsuri to him. He punches her in the face and she falls to the ground. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and orders the attack. The ninja leap out of the trees and the battle begins as the last of Sasuke's ninja leap out of the cave to battle their enemy. Naruto and Sasuke stare at each other and run towards each other. Sasuke pulls out his sword and Naruto grabs it with one hand and whips it out of his hand. He hurls the sword into a tree and it is lodged in all the way to the hilt.

"Fight me the way we used to, coward."

"As you wish, dobe." Naruto runs forward and throws punches. Sasuke blocks and kicks Naruto in the stomach. Naruto leaps back but rushes right back in.

Matsuri gets back up and looks at her old friend behind the metal mask. He leaps at her and a large claw comes out of his left sleeve and she blocks his attack with a metal chain, which stops the claw inches from her face. Katsuo swipes at her again and breaks the chain. Matsuri jumps back as Katsuo forms seals and fire bursts from his mouth. She fires needles at him and the needles meet a sand made shield. The needles fire back and slice her skin. Matsuri knew that he was playing with her but she needed to buy time. She leaps at him and another chain fires from her sleeve and wraps around his neck. He grabs it and breaks it with one movement. Matsuri pulls out a kunai and swings for his neck. He grabs it with his other hand and hurls her into a cave wall. She crumples to the ground but slowly gets back up. She fires needles at him but he simply moves out of the way. Matsuri gets up and forms seals. Suddenly, she disappears. Katsuo feels something constrict his body, it felt like a chain. When Matsuri reappears, there was a chain wrapped around his body and began to tighten. He looked at Matsuri, who was controlling the chain. He pushes all his power outward and the entire chain break. He leaps at her, grabs her face, and rams the back of her skull into the cave walls. She collapses to the ground, unconscious. Katsuo looks at her and then at the battle outside. Suddenly, he feels an explosion on his back. She had put exploding kunai on his back. He pulls back the cloak and checks himself. Luckily, he had his healing abilities and began to heal the burnt skin. The cloak was in tatters but he kept it on.

Sasuke blocks a punch but is punched by the other hand and knocked to the ground. Naruto pins him down and rams his forehead into Sasuke's. Sasuke groans in pain as Naruto gets back up. Naruto still had the superior Taijutsu skills. Sasuke leaps back to his feet.

"Why did you side with Kabuto? He tried to help kill you when you were a kid."

"I need him so that I can become more powerful. We become the strongest team in history. The three of us understand one another, the pain and suffering." At that moment, Kabuto explodes in an explosion of blood. Sasuke turns around in shock and sees that the chain that killed him came from Katsuo's sleeve.

"KATSUO, YOU FINALLY REMEMBER!" Yells Naruto.

"No, I just don't like you two guys. Sasuke, it's your turn."

"You see, Sasuke. The real Katsuo didn't care for anyone but himself. You need to realize that power can come at a price, friendship. We still care about you, Sasuke. We forgive you." Naruto suddenly saw Sasuke slowly nod but then there was a smile on his face.

"Then let's beat this fucker and teach him not to mess with Team 7."

"Hell yeah." Katsuo laughs.

"Bring it on, little pricks."

(Please Review)


	10. The Battle is Over

(Please Review)

Sasuke leaps forward and Katsuo grabs his fist and hurls Sasuke into one of the cave walls. Naruto forms clones and they all jump at him. Katsuo peels away the front of his cloak and there is a strange contraption on his chest. Thousands of needles fly out and destroy all the clones. Katsuo forms seals and a compressed air ball flies out of his hands and smashes into a recovering Sasuke. Sasuke flies back but forms seals of his own. Lightening flies from his hand and strikes Katsuo right in the chest. The strange needle contraption smashes to pieces and sends Katsuo flying back. The contraption took the main impact of the lightening, but Katsuo was a little dazed. Naruto forms seals and more clones form. The all leap towards a dazed Katsuo. When they are within feet of Katsuo, they explode, causing Katsuo to fly back and smash through trees. Katsuo forms seals and a sphere of water forms in his hand. He hurls it and it smashes into the real Naruto's chest. Naruto flies back and smashes into a cave wall. Sasuke leaps forward and starts to throw punches with incredible speed. Katsuo simply dodges the many punches and taunts him.

"COME AT ME WITH MORE!" Katsuo grabs Sasuke's face and slams the back of his head into the ground. Naruto tries to help him but Katsuo puts him in a headlock and starts punching him repeatedly in the face and then throw him into Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke feel Katsuo slam into their bodies and they fall down again. Katsuo sneers behind the metal mask at their efforts. A chain flies from his sleeve and wraps around them and starts to squeeze. Suddenly, another chain slams into Katsuo's and breaks it. He looks over and a recovering Matsuri had saved them. Katsuo swipes at her with his claw and misses. With his other hand, he forms seals and fire burst from his mouth and engulfs Matsuri. She is heard screaming as other ninja help put the fire out. Sasuke leaps up and kicks the claw right off of Katsuo's hand and it clangs to the ground. Katsuo grabs Sasuke and punches him fiercely in the stomach. Sasuke vomits from the impact and is hurled to the ground. Katsuo sneers once more but suddenly sees something happening. Sasuke's body is covered with electricity. It was an advanced form of the Chidori. Sasuke gets back up and throws punches, which Katsuo blocks and counters with a kick to the back. Sasuke grabs the leg and concentrates some of the electricity into his hand and goes to slam it into Katsuo's chest, but Katsuo grabs the hand and moves out of the way. Sasuke misses and feels something bite his shoulder. It was a snake from Katsuo's mouth. Sasuke feels his body going numb and he falls to the ground. Katsuo looks over to the recovering Naruto and forms seals. Naruto leaps out of the way of a giant water ball. Naruto forms seals and the claw flies off the ground and into Katsuo's back. Unfortunately, there was a contraption on his back and it took the blow for Katsuo. Katsuo turns his back to Naruto and the contraption opens. A cannon flies out and smashes into Naruto's stomach. He lands right next to a fallen Sasuke. Naruto spits up blood and tries to get back up but his legs give. He watches Katsuo walk over to finish the job.

"He's full of surprises isn't he?"

"Yeah," Manages Sasuke, "He's too full of surprises." Katsuo walks over and looks down at them.

"This is just pathetic. I expected more from you both." Suddenly, they see something that only one person could do. Sand smashes into Katsuo and he flies back into a cave wall. They look over and see Gaara, Temari, and Sakura. Sakura rushes over to Sasuke and starts to heal him. Gaara and Temari surround the fallen ninja and wait for Katsuo to react. He looks over at them and his face scrunches up in anger.

"YOU WILL NEVER LEARN, GAARA!" Katsuo leaps forward and pulls out a kunai. Temari steps forward and swings her fan as hard as she can. A huge blade of wind swipes through the air and slices Katsuo's skin. He falls to his feet and wipes some blood from his face. He grabs his cloak and rips it off. Katsuo is wearing black ninja garb and a Suna forehead protector on his arm. He forms seals and swipes his hands outward. His own wind blade sings through the air and Temari barely has time to use her fan as a shield and protect Sakura and Gaara. Katsuo swings his hands again and another wind blade slams into the group. The fan flies out of the ground but took the brute force of the attack. He moves his hands again and yet another blade sings through the air but sand forms a shield around them on all sides and they are safe, for now.

"What are you doing, Gaara. You need to rest," manages Naruto.

"I'm fine enough to fight. Just shut up and wait to get healed." They hear another blade of wind slam against the shield. Sakura finished extracting the poison from Sasuke and he slowly gets back up. All of a sudden, a large hole is made in the sand shield as a compressed air ball slams into it and goes right through it. Sasuke leaps out, forms seals, and a huge fireball shoots from his mouth. Katsuo sinks into the ground and the fireball smashes harmlessly into the ground. Katsuo was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, a hand reaches up and pulls Gaara into the ground with him. Sakura clenches her fist and slams it to the ground. Large areas of earth are overturned and they see Katsuo with Gaara in his arm. He leaps from the ground and hurls Gaara at them. A burnt and bloody Matsuri jumps into the path of her husband and he slams into her, breaking his impact. Matsuri slowly gets back up and forms seals. Katsuo was impressed with her heart. Her hand presses against her stomach and a HUGE compressed air ball fires from her mouth and smashes into Katsuo, who was unable to even dodge it. He goes right through the cave wall and lands inside it. Matsuri collapses to the ground. Sakura quickly runs over and starts to heal her. Gaara watches and wants to comfort his wife but he knew that they needed to finish this fight.

Katsuo emerges from the dust of the impact and stares at them. He barely seemed effected from the hit. Most ninja would be down and out but he had armor on and it truly made a difference in battle. He leaps forward to attack Matsuri but Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto step in front and all form the same seal sequence. Three fireballs fire into the air and Katsuo puts his hands up to protect his masked face as the fireballs slam into his body. He didn't know Gaara could use those types of techniques. Suddenly, he feels something grab his foot. It was a sand hand. He simply yanks his foot out of its grasp. They were trying to pin him down. It won't be that easy. Katsuo forms seals and multiple fireballs fire from his mouth. Sand forms a shield and blocks the fire. Sand then charges forward and covers the ground. Katsuo lands in the sand and he feels himself being pulled in. He quickly fires a chain and it wraps around a wounded Matsuri and pulls her in with him. Gaara was about to use Imperial Desert Funeral but he couldn't with his wife in it. He has no choice but to withdraw the sand. Katsuo stares at them from behind the mask but suddenly Matsuri pulls out her final trick from her sleeve. A chain comes from her sleeve and wraps around Katsuo tightly. It spins rapidly and slices right through him. However, it would be a replacement. Matsuri feels a punch to the face and she is knocked out. Sakura leaps forward and through fierce punches that Katsuo dodges and elbows her in the face. Snakes come from his wrists and charge Sakura. She leaps out of the way just in time to avoid being bitten. Sakura leaps forward and punches Katsuo right off his feet. The mask flies off and Katsuo's face is finally revealed. He crumples to the ground clutching his face. He slowly tries to get up.

Gaara slams his hands together once more. This was their chance. Sand forms into the air and sand rains down upon Katsuo as he stands up and it pins him in place.

"THIS IS IT!" yells Gaara. Sasuke forms a Chidori and Naruto forms a Grand Rasengan. Sasuke charges forward as Chidori sings like a thousand birds and slams the Chidori right into Katsuo's chest. The armor on Katsuo's body shatters as he is flung right out of the sand. Naruto leaps forward with his huge Rasengan and Katsuo lands on his feet only to look up and see the large ball of light. The Rasengan collides into Katsuo's body and he screams as he flies along with the Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" They watch the large ball of light finally stop some 200 feet away.

(Please Review)


	11. But Another Fight Begins

(Please Review)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara slowly walk over and find the bloody body of Katsuo. Gaara gets closer and then a black gas spews out of Katsuo's mouth and forms into a human like shape. Suddenly there was an exact replica of Katsuo only with deep red eyes, yellow teeth, white hair, and gray skin. He was wearing an ancient Suna headband and a black ninja outfit with an open black cloak over it. They hear the real Katsuo groan and vomit on the ground. The evil Katsuo forms red chakra in his hands and slams it into Naruto and Sasuke's chest. Both men fly back and smash through numerous trees before slamming hard to the ground. Gaara sends sand at the demon but the evil Katsuo disappears and reappears behind Gaara. Soon Gaara joins Naruto and Sasuke in the dirt from another chakra punch. Naruto sees red chakra fire from evil Katsuo's hand and slam into his chest. Naruto flies back even further and slams against the stone cold outer wall of the cave. The evil Katsuo looks at them with his demon like eyes and sneers, revealing his sickly yellow fang-like teeth.

"Pathetic." A snake with black scales and red eyes bursts from his mouth and tries to bite Sasuke. Sasuke manages to jump out of the way and grab his sword. He fire lightening from it and it is a direct hit. However, he sees evil Katsuo holding his hand out with red chakra on it and is simply absorbing the lightening with his hand. Evil Katsuo rears his hand back and the same lightening fires back and Sasuke blocks it with his sword. He swipes the lightening into the cave and he stares at the evil Katsuo. Sasuke knew what was happening. Kabuto said that it was a failsafe. If someone was able to defeat Katsuo after he released that seal, his inner demons would form into a single body and separate from his body. Katsuo would survive and wouldn't become any weaker, but not even he would be able to beat this evil Katsuo. Evil Katsuo fires more red chakra at Sasuke, who dodges and swipes at evil Katsuo. Evil Katsuo simply grabs the blade with a hand of red chakra and breaks the blade with a twist of his wrist. Evil Katsuo hurls the broken blade at Sasuke and it nicks his shoulder. Sasuke leaps out of the way and lands hard on the ground. Evil Katsuo sneers and pushes hard off the ground and lands in a tree. Naruto forms seals and a small swamp forms around the tree and starts to quickly suck it in. Evil Katsuo leaps at Naruto and punches him right in the face with a fist of chakra. Naruto flies across the ground and slumps to the ground. Evil Katsuo laughs at the efforts. Suddenly, the real Katsuo kicks him square in the back of the head. Evil Katsuo flips forward but when his feet are just over the ground, his momentum stops and he is levitating just over the ground. Evil Katsuo slowly floats onto his feet and stares at Katsuo. He forms seals and slowly, red chakra starts to cover his body. Soon, his entire body is covered in red chakra. Katsuo punches his demon but it was like punching a wall of iron. He feels his wrist break on his demon's ribs. He screams as he pulls his hand away and his voice is then cut off by a chakra punch to the gut. Katsuo crumples to the ground and evil Katsuo walks over his shaking body. Gaara forms Shukaku's spear and hurls it at evil Katsuo. Katsuo leaps out of the way and lands hard next to Gaara. He grabs Gaara's face, lifts him into the air, and a bright flash of red appears in his hand and Gaara goes sailing through the air and crashes to the ground.

Katsuo goes for a kick but it feels like kicking an iron wall. No effect to evil Katsuo at all because of the chakra shield. Evil Katsuo slams his hands together and more red chakra flies out of his hand but instead of charging right away, it waits. Katsuo slowly gets up and suddenly feels the red chakra slam into him like a rocket. He flips in the air before landing on his neck, nearly breaking it. Evil Katsuo grabs Katsuo by the throat and starts to choke him. Sasuke kicks evil Katsuo in the back, Katsuo uses this opportunity to wrap his arms and legs around evil Katsuo's arms and fling his body forward to hurl evil Katsuo through a tree. However, evil Katsuo lands on his feet, floating over the ground, and turns with glowing red eyes. He disappears and suddenly Sasuke feels a knee in his chest and Katsuo feels a punch to his gut. Both crumple to the ground but evil Katsuo forgot about two others. Gaara sends sand underground and it grabs evil Katsuo by the feet. Evil Katsuo struggles to get out but Gaara holds firm. Naruto forms another Rasengan and slams it into evil Katsuo's chest. The Rasengan was a direct hit and evil Katsuo goes flying. However, he lands on his floating feet. The Rasengan had opening a hole big enough to fit a fist in but it slowly was recovered with chakra. Naruto realized what needed to be done to finish off this demon. Gaara needed to hold the demon in place, he needed to use a Rasengan to open the chakra shield, and Sasuke needed to finish the job with his Chidori to the demon's heart. It would be difficult but it was the only way to truly finish this opponent, he hopes.

"Come on you son of a bitch replica. We can take you." Sneers Naruto. Evil Katsuo sneers back and red chakra fires from his hands and smashes into Naruto's chest. Naruto refuses to be taken off his feet and takes the full impact of the chakra without moving an inch. Naruto forms seals and clones form around both him and evil Katsuo. The clones form seals and fire bursts from all their mouths. Evil Katsuo doesn't move at all and the flames lick over his body. When the smoke clears, he is unscathed, but the shield is riddled with very small holes which are slowly filled up again. Gaara sends his sand after him and evil Katsuo leaps out of the way. Gaara swings his hand outward and sand shuriken fly from the sand surrounding his body. At first he was only able to use it when in Shukaku form but he learned how to do it without transforming. The sand slams into evil Katsuo and he smashes into a tree. Evil Katsuo's eyes glow a bright red and he forms seals. Suddenly, red chakra leaves the shield and forms into a snake of chakra. The snake flies forward and snaps at Gaara, only to get a mouthful of sand. The sand covers the snake's head and crushes it. The snake explodes in a small eruption of chakra. Evil Katsuo punches the air and small bits of chakra fire from his hand and fly at Gaara like shuriken. The sand easily blocks the attacks. Gaara snickers but suddenly sees a large stream of red chakra fire from evil Katsuo's hand and smash right through the sand shield and into his stomach. Gaara quickly forms Shukaku's spear and hurls it once more at evil Katsuo. The spear makes a hit and slices into evil Katsuo's left leg. Suddenly, the chakra shield on that leg disappears and Sasuke and Naruto see this. Apparently the spear absorbs the chakra or blocks the tenketsu or something. Sasuke quickly pulls out a kunai and hurls it at the exposed leg. The kunai lodges into evil Katsuo's calf and evil Katsuo grunts loudly as he tries to pull it out. Gaara was quickly fading from the attack to the chest but he forces himself back to his feet. Evil Katsuo growls loudly and leaps at the group of ninja, ready to finish them off.

(Please review)


	12. The True Enemy

(Please Review)

Matsuri looks up and sees a creature that took the form of her old friend. Evil Katsuo looks over after landing next to her shaking husband and sneers at her. He walks over and grabs her by the hair. He lifts her right into the air and a snake emerges from the palm of his other hand. The snake slowly slides along the skin on her face as its tongue licks her face. The snake rears back to bite her but suddenly its head is sliced right off and falls to the ground. The body slides back into the hand and he looks over to see someone who was unexpected. Akane and Ryuu are standing in a tree looking at what has been building up in the past hour. They also had someone with them. It was Neiji. Evil Katsuo sneers at them.

"You little brats think you can actually beat me. It won't happen. And who is this shithead?" Neiji leaps forward and goes for the tenketsu but evil Katsuo grabs his hand and hurls him into a tree. Akane and Ryuu take this opening and leap at the enemy. Evil Katsuo sees them and forms seals with one hand and fire bursts from it and slams into their bodies. Ryuu powers through the pain and continues forward. He forms seals and clones form. Suddenly, evil Katsuo vanishes and all of Ryuu's clones explode. Evil Katsuo stops and looks around. He was unbelievably outnumbered. There was the Hokage, Kazekage, Kazekage's wife, Sasuke, Katsuo, Temari, Akane, Ryuu, Neiji, and that pink haired bitch who kept healing people. He needed to finish them all off at once. He looks at them.

"It looks like I need to start trying against all of you." Evil Katsuo vanishes again, and suddenly everyone crumples to the ground except for Gaara, who had a sand shield form to block the attack. Gaara saw that evil Katsuo simply punched everyone in the stomach at an impossible speed, damaging their internal organs. Now it was just Gaara and him. Evil Katsuo leaps back and forms seals. Suddenly, evil Katsuo's body just dissolves into sand and sinks into the ground. Gaara sees sand come out of the ground behind him and Gaara sends sand shuriken to smash into it. He brings the sand back and senses something behind him. He forms a complete barrier around himself and hears an exploding tag slam into his sand shield.

"YOU CAN'T HIT ME WITH THAT, FUCKHEAD!" Gaara screams. Gaara tried to come with a plan when suddenly he sees a face form in the sand right in front of his face. It was a sand face of evil Katsuo.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, HEADFUCK!" a sand snake flies from his mouth and Gaara dodges it by millimeters. Gaara leaps out of the shield and forms a few seals. A blade of wind flies from his hand and it slices into the sand shield. The sand forms together into evil Katsuo. He had a cut on his face from the blade of wind but seemed to be fine none the less.

"I know your movements, Katsuo. I've known you since I was a kid and you showed me everything you know."

"That may be what Katsuo did, but I'm not Katsuo." Evil Katsuo slams his palms together and a black mist forms around his body. The mist forms into weapons and they fly at Gaara. Gaara lands on a tree and leaps back out to dodge the weapons. Gaara fires more sand shuriken at Katsuo and it slams into his chest. However, evil Katsuo leaps back to his feet and forms more seals. The black mist forms in his hands and they fire at Gaara. The sand blocks the attacks but Gaara saw that the sand on the front of the shield was completely gone, incinerated. Gaara suddenly senses evil Katsuo behind him and he turns around. The red chakra is covering Katsuo's body again and a chakra missile collides into Gaara's stomach. Gaara slams to the ground but quickly gets back to his feet in time to dodge a kick. Gaara forms seals and a mud like substance flies from his mouth and into Katsuo's eyes. Evil Katsuo screams as steam is seen coming from the wound and he claws at his eyes so as to get as much of the strange essence out of his eyes as possible. Gaara creates Shukaku's spear and hurls it at evil Katsuo. The spear impales evil Katsuo and all of the chakra surrounding his body fades away. Gaara forms more seals and a large spike forms from the sand and pushes itself in as well. Blood sprays everywhere as evil Katsuo crashes to the ground. Blood flies out in short spurts as the sand spike dissolves and falls to the ground. Blood sprays from evil Katsuo's mouth and he gurgles incoherent words. Gaara walks over with sand formed in his hand. He goes to smash it into evil Katsuo's chest but he grabs it and kicks Gaara in the chest. Evil Katsuo leaps back to his feet and spits the blood out of his mouth. Evil Katsuo forms seals but nothing happens.

"What's happening to me?" asks evil Katsuo as he tries again.

"Shukaku's spear not only inflicts damage to the outside of the body, it also sucks all of the chakra out of your body if it is a direct enough hit. Your chakra won't be back for a few hours." Gaara didn't quite get the reaction he was hoping. Evil Katsuo grinned and suddenly vanished. Gaara felt fists collide into his stomach and face. Gaara flies back from a kick and lands on his feet. He suddenly saw something that was impossible. Red chakra started to flow out of evil Katsuo's tenketsu. Somehow, chakra was still coming out, like in Naruto's fight against Neiji in the Chunin final exam 25 years ago. Now, evil Katsuo was no longer Katsuo. Evil Katsuo had changed and looked like a creature created in the bowels of hell with yellow eyes, gray skin, long fangs, and a completely different face. Gaara felt the ground tremble as the force of the chakra leaking out of the demon's body seemed to press down on everything. Gaara suddenly felt a stream of the chakra smash into his chest, breaking his chest plate. Gaara spews blood out of his mouth and clutches his chest. The demon walks over and grabs him by the throat.

"Time to finish you off, Kazekage." Suddenly, something smashes into the demon at a high speed and the demon flies off of Gaara. It was Naruto and his eyes were crazed. Naruto's fingernails had turned into claws and his teeth turned to fangs. Naruto was using the power of the Kyuubi. The demon stares at the Hokage and red chakra flies from his hand. Naruto's hand forms a red chakra sphere and it absorbs the other red chakra. Naruto rears his hand back and hurls the red chakra sphere like a stone and it smashes into the demon's stomach. The demon flies back but lands on his feet. The two men stare at each other and chakra is flowing out of their bodies like water from a waterfall.

Sasuke wakes up and feels as if his body was 20 times heavier than normal. He could feel the chakra coming from both men's bodies weighing on his body like stone blocks. The ground began to dent in spots from the pressure of the chakra. Sasuke forgot just how much chakra the Kyuubi possessed. Naruto leaps at the demon on all fours, spinning like a top. Chakra forms a spiral like Naruto's body motion and it slams into the red chakra shield that the demon formed. Naruto lands on his feet but feels a chakra punch smash into his face. Naruto leaps into a tree and comes back with a punch of his own that sends the demon right off his feet. The demon fires a small ball of red chakra and it flies at Naruto. Naruto leaps over it but suddenly it explodes and burns the front of Naruto's body. Naruto lands to feel both of the demon's chakra fists slam into his chest. Naruto crashes into the ground but leaps back to his feet. He disappears and reappears behind the demon and kicks him right in the back. The demon flies forward and lands on all fours. Naruto forms seals and hundreds of clones form around the demon. The demon forms seals and red chakra explodes from his body and smashes into almost all of the clones. A few clones avoid the chakra and grab onto the demon. Naruto forms one more seal and the clones explode. The demon leaps through the smoke of the explosion and the top of his skull smashes into Naruto's lower jaw. Naruto powers through the pain and grabs the demon's head. He spins rapidly and hurls the demon to the ground. Naruto lands next to the small crater and sees the demon float out of the crater.

"I'm not done yet, Kyuubi."

(Please review)


	13. A Final Strike

(I have been away for a while and I am trying to wrap up all of the stories that I never finished. A good song to listen to while reading this is The War is Over by Trustcompany. Please review)

The demon looks at Naruto with fierce eyes and Naruto gets into a fighting stance before the demon leaps forward. Naruto screams and energy flies out his mouth and slams into the demon. Naruto leaps at the demon and slashes at him with his claws. The Demon nails Naruto with a fierce right hand to the jaw and Naruto goes flying back. The demon forms seals and blue flames fire out of his mouth. Naruto punches the air and energy flies outward and sears right through the flames and continues towards the demon. The demon disappears and reappears behind Naruto and slams him into the ground. Naruto screams and red chakra blasts out of his mouth in a large stream. The demon extends his hand and red chakra of his own blasts outward and both streams of chakra connect. Both men struggle to overpower the other when suddenly the demon screams and a huge bubble of energy forms around his body. The shield blasts outward and sends Naruto right off his street. Naruto tries to get to his feet but is knocked right back down by fierce punches to the stomach. Naruto starts to turn back to normal as the pain grows and his life force weakens. Suddenly, sand smashes into the demon and the demon sees a bloody Gaara on his feet. Gaara forms some seals and slams them to the ground. Dragons made out of sand burst out of the ground and roar as they soar through the air and then spiral downward and smash into bits as they collide into the demon and explode all over the ground. Gaara then puts his hands into the sand that contained the demon and the large echo effect is shown through the sand as he uses the desert funeral. A huge burst of energy reveals an injured demon who fires energy out of his hands and they smash into Gaara's gut and Gaara smashes to the ground after being lifted right into the air. The demon floats over to Gaara and lifts his foot to stomp his head to bits when suddenly he feels someone grab his foot. He looks and sees that it was Katsuo.

"Why do you humans try so hard to defend each other? That is what makes you weak." Katsuo, though extremely weak and almost completely out of chakra, looks into the demon's eyes.

"No, caring for each other makes us stronger. THAT IS SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW OF!" Suddenly, energy can be seen forming into Katsuo's fist. Katsuo rears his fist back and slams it into the demon's stomach. The demon moans in pain as the energy sprays out from the fist and slams into the demon's stomach. The demon flies back as his insides suddenly spray out in a blast of black liquid. The demon collapses and slams to the ground. Katsuo pants deeply and falls to his knees.

"There are those who want to live and gain more power, they are weak. Those who are willing to give their lives to protect those who they care about, they hold the true power." Suddenly, Katsuo falls onto his chest. Sakura sees the demon is motionless and suddenly explode in a burst of black smoke. Sakura rushes over to Katsuo. His life was fading fast and Sakura didn't have the means to save his life. Katsuo sees Akane rush over and he grabs Akane's hand.

"Don't hat-t-e…it only causes more p-p-pain. Don't hate like your father did." Akane cries and nods. Katsuo's head falls back and he lets out a final moan before dying. Gaara slowly gets to his feet and sees his old friend was dead. Naruto was up and saw this too. Gaara slowly walks over and falls to his knees next to his friend and he grabs Katsuo's hand. Naruto puts his hand on Gaara's shoulder as Gaara suddenly starts to cry. Katsuo's eyes were lifeless and Gaara shuts them. Sasuke walks over and sees the death that had happened. Sasuke touches Gaara's hand.

"Move aside, Gaara. I'll help." Gaara looks in shock as Sasuke gets onto his knees and places each of his palms on Katsuo's temples. A yellow light emits from Sasuke's hands and it starts to slither into Katsuo's eyes. Katsuo suddenly takes a deep breath as his system jump starts, "Sakura, heal his heart." Sakura does so and Katsuo gasps for breath as Sasuke tries to keep Katsuo's body from shutting down once more. Gaara and Naruto place their hands on Sasuke's and the dull light suddenly glows brightly and Katsuo suddenly stops gasping and his breathing starts to even out. Sakura finally heals his heart and Katsuo takes a deep breath as Sasuke pulls his hands away. Katsuo slowly sits up but Sasuke pushes him back down.

"Stay down, your body won't be able handle any strain for a few days. We need to get you to a hospital and get you healed properly." Sasuke suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, it was Gaara.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

(Please review)


End file.
